villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alpha Nu Gamma
Alpha Nu Gamma, shortened to just Alpha Nu, is the most popular sorority at Temple High University and the antagonistic organization of the re-imagined film, The Initiation of Sarah. Biography Only the most popular or luckiest girls are granted sisterhood. It is led by its president, Corrine and vice-president Esme. Sarah's mother and Trina Goodwin, her stepmother, were also admitted in the sorority. The organization is opposed by Pi Epsilon Delta, another student organization in the Temple High University on the side of good. Alpha Nu is, in truth, a Witch coven dedicated to serving Evil with the help of manufactured magic given to them by The Eternal Flame, in exchange of continous sacrifices of goats and virgins. Their goal during the movie is to sacrifice a powerful being that could disrupt the balance of the continous fight of Good vs Evil to their favor; a being called The One. At first, this being was thought to be Sarah's mother. Unfortunately for them, she was not (The sorority's supernatural dagger Knife of Truth refused to cut her, as it will only cut the flesh of the One); it just happened she was pregnant, so Corrine now suspects is one of her products. After informed of a sibling argument between Sarah and Lindsey Goodwins, Corrine takes advantage of the situation to persuade Lindsay into joining the sorority in return for beauty and a chance to outshine her sister (Sarah would later be initiated into Pi Epsilon Delta) - an offer Lindsay Goodwin eagerly accepts and is initiated. Sarah Goodwin ultimately discovers that Trina Goodwin is not her true mother and that Trina actually murdered their biological mother after a botched ritual. Sarah also learns that the Alpha Nus are willing to kill her if they can't have her, which prompts her to try to rescue her sister from their clutches. She initially seems to be successful, as Lindsay appears to want to leave the group, but this turns out to be a trap to capture Sarah and force her into sacrificing herself. However everyone is shocked when a struggle between the sorority and Sarah reveals that the One Alpha Nu had been looking for is actually Lindsay Goodwin rather than Sarah Goodwin, as the Knife of Truth ends up nicking her throat. Additionally it is revealed that Knife of Truth can cut through anything if it has the blood of the One on it, turning the ritual dagger into a full-fledged weapon. Corrine immediately imprisons Lindsay in preparation for her initiation into the sorority and kills Trina Goodwin, as her usefulness to Corrine expired. Sarah manages to escape with Finn, a member of Pi Epsilon Delta, and the two end up having sex in order to keep him from being sacrificed in a ceremony where the Alpha Nus will throw virgins into their Eternal Flame to keep it burning. Lindsay is horrified when she finally realizes that the Alpha Nus are intent on sacrificing her. Sarah bursts in, manages to successfully rescue her Lindsey, almost dying in the process, and after a struggle pushes Corrine into the Eternal Flame. Lindsay's inner power is utilized to heal Sarah and the film ends with Esme walking off with a little bit of the Eternal Fire in a small cauldron. Trivia *Morgan Fairchild, who played an antagonist in the original movie made in 1978, returns to this remake to play a different antagonist. Category:Organizations Category:Cults Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Satanism Category:Magic